


Taking out the Trash

by Heart with a Vacancy (ASparkofBlack)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASparkofBlack/pseuds/Heart%20with%20a%20Vacancy
Summary: Chat happens upon Luka as he cleans and takes the chance to drop a really corny pick-up line.





	Taking out the Trash

**Author's Note:**

> For AkiraAriez
> 
> I (ASparkofBlack/Belles-Lettresdemoncoeur/TigerbytheTail) have not given my permission for my work to be posted on any third-party website or app such as Fanfic Pocket Archive Library or ANY Others.

Luka shoved the last paper plate into the black bag and heaved a sigh. It occurs to him if his mom would clean up more often he wouldn’t have to yet here he is. Huffing out a breath he’s pushing sweat-dampened hair from his forehead for a moment. There are three bags of trash waiting above deck - the one in his hand is four. But now the Liberty looks a bit more respectable and more lived in and homey than trashed and thrashed. 

He hadn’t cleaned alone thank goodness - Rose and Juleka went through the belongings scattered here and there for stuff that needed to be donated; old toys and the like but Luka had taken on the bigger part of cleaning himself. They’d had a movie date to get to with the girls and had zero plans so it was the obvious choice.

Sure he’d been invited along but - when crush one of his two crush system was going to be there and likely wishing that crush two was there too rather than enjoying the movie? It just kind of felt off. Toss in super-secret identities and well - No. He doesn’t need that headache today. 

It already takes his everything not to yell at them as Viperion or even as just Luka and be like you two idiots love each other stop tap dancing around it. Luka is too honest and direct for that all day, every day. Thank you. Plus, the addition of him makes things that are already stupidly complicated even more so. Hard pass.

Tying off the bag he’s carrying it above deck and sighing softly. “Right then,” Luka pushes up the sleeves of his hoodie. “Time to take out the trash.” 

Just as he says that the boat shifts, the motion accompanied with a soft thump. “Does that mean you’re taking me out, Luka?” The tone is playful and teasing but there’s something under it all that makes Luka pause. 

Chat Noir visits him almost as often as they fight akuma and Luka - well Luka knows exactly who is under that mask. His entire life is music. If he couldn’t pick up Adrien Agreste’s voice out of Chat Noir’s mouth well what kind of musician would he be? Not one worth a goddamned thing honestly.

“I don’t know are you trash?” He inquired turning to face Chat. Chat, who not that they’re older is still stupidly devastatingly gorgeous rogue like air that Luka occasionally saw in Adrien without the mask; who somehow makes his heart speed up and calm down at the same time, looks amused and laughs at him and Luka would swear on his life that that was one of the best sounds ever heard. 

Chat hums rocking forward, leaning on his staff; smiling a slow lazy smile. “Some people have said so but they’ve never offered to take me out before.” But that smile isn’t quite right. It doesn’t make those bright green eyes spark up with life like they usually do. 

“I meant literal trash but before you get your heart all broken. After I dump these we can go out for ice cream. I know where Andre is this time of day and he’s always harping on me to bring a cute date to get a sweet treat.”

Chat’s expression shifts instantly to something warm and bright, his music changes too - something hopeful and joyous. Luka is silently congratulating himself. Adrien must have been told he couldn’t go to the movie night and thus, he’s here. God, can Luka just use his bracelet to punch Gabriel Agreste in his fucking face over and over until he feels better? Just relive that moment a few times? No one in Paris would blame him! In fact, he’s sure there’s a line to do just that.

“Are you sure, Luka?” Chat is asking, yes he’s hopeful. Yes, he wants to go out with Luka. He can even admit there’s something there in the air between them; always has been since Luka helped him to his feet when he fell a few years back. 

“If you take a couple of these bags we can get done twice as fast and spend more than an hour together before sunset.” Luka is confirming in a way as he snags two bags in one hand. Yes, he wants to go out with Chat and he wants to do more than simply get ice cream. He doesn’t know what but it doesn’t matter.

Chat is moving to pick up the last two bags. ”Sounds good.” He’s eagerly starting across the gangplank over to where the wood meets land. Thankfully the boat isn’t docked far from the public bins. “Maybe after we can come back here and you can play some music for me?” 

Luka smiled fondly watching Chat for a moment before hurrying after the feline hero. The jade bracelet that joined the assortment of leather and rubber ones on his wrist seemed to wink at him. Maybe that would be the moment Luka would relieve tonight - draw out the night as long as he possibly could. Just him, Chat, the Paris night and music. That sounded ideal. “That sounds like the best night.”


End file.
